


That Night We Were Drunk

by Dat_moose_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jess Moore, Bookstore Owner Castiel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restoration expert Dean, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_moose_girl/pseuds/Dat_moose_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena and Cas have known each other for a while. One night Dean decides they need to get drunk. And then you  get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean 'n Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you got this far! Thanks for giving my fic a chance! I'll add my warnings I the notes at the start of the chapters. I hope you enjoy my Destiel fic! <3 Bri (the author)  
>  **WARNINGS**  
>  ○DRINKING AND A LITTLE BIT SMASHED DEAN&CAS  
>  ○MINOR CUSSING (ASS, HELL)  
>  ○MAKING OUT  
>  《We will get dirtier later, my dears》

Castiel looked at his friend as Dean brought an amber bottle to him. Cas and Dean had been to this place many times since they'd met a few years back. Something was different. Cas knew it in his gut.  
"Cas, we aren't leaving without you takin' someone home," Dean said, he took a gulp of his beer. "I won't let you be a Steve Carell flick, man."  
"Dean, I don't need a hook up," Cas grunted. The other man chuckled before replying.  
"I've seen your tv bill. That's too much porn for one guy."  
"You're one to talk."  
Dean dragged Castiel to the bar. He waved at the bartender for another round of beer. He shoved the bottle he still held into Cas's hand as he started on his second bottle. Cas stared at the beer in his hand before taking a swig. It was nice, fresh with a hint of citrus that he couldn't place. As he looked up at Dean, he saw those green eyes fixed on him.  
"You really have to be tired of solo, I am. I haven't gotten laid for a while," Dean grumbled, he looked around the room to try and find a suitable partner. The green eyes were attached to the blue again. Cas shifted uncomfortable where he sat.  
"It doesn't need to concern you, Dean," he said. The bartender was pouring them both half a dozen shots.  
"Yeah, it does. I hate seeing you lonely," Dean said. He looked Castiel up and down then he picked up a shot. Held it out and Cas tapped his own against it. They downed them quickly.  
"To... not being lonely," Dean chuckled. He gave a toothy smile to his best friend.  
"That's a meaningful toast, Dean," Cas growled, snidely. He finished his bottle of beer and sat it down. Dean finished his shots of liquor.  
"You gonna drink that?" Dean laughed. Castiel pushed Dean's hand away. He didn't realize he'd been shaking. He picked up one of the small glasses and gulped. It was warm all the way down his throat. Dean smiled. It was nice to see the twinkle in his bright green eyes.  
Dean didn't talk about it, but Cas knew he was taking it hard, losing his dad and Sam getting engaged. He felt alone, Cas understood. He didn't have family, the ones that lived close any way. His brothers and sisters are scattered around their parents dead. He got the alone feeling; it hurt. Dean drank to feel better. Cas had been there.  
"Why haven't you tried to find some one?" Dean asked watching as Cas traced the brand burned in the wood on the bar.  
"I don't think on it," Cas said. "I never have. I don't think anyone would really stay."  
"Cas, me and Sam, we stuck around. You are one of the best guys I even met."  
"You shouldn't try flattery, Dean. It doesn't suit you."  
"You're an ass."  
Cas jumped. Something was on his thigh. A hand. A hand that was attached to his friend's arm. Dean's face was flush. Castiel didn't know if it was from the booze, or if he was embarrassed. He knew his own cheeks and ears matched. Bright crimson drowned out the freckles on Dean's cheeks. He licked his lips. His eyes looked alert though they both were fairly drunk.  
"Won't leave you, Castiel," Dean said. Dean was watching Cas again, really wondering over him. Cas didn't need help knowing the look in his friend's eyes. He was hungry; a spark in his cool, green eyes.  
"Dean..... stop...." Cas said. He gave a breathless laugh and Dean's grip tightened. A short gasp escaped him.  
"It ain't like you haven't thought of it," Dean whispered. "I know you have."  
"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Cas said. He wouldn't look up.  
"Just a kiss?" Dean whimpered.  
"I... I just...." Cas stammered. He closed his eyes and a soft kiss brushed his lips. Cas looked at Dean. He had a funny grin on his lips. His soft, plump lips.  
Cas pulled Dean to him and gave him a little longer. Dean laughed, he was glowing.  
"Brotha, if ya don't mind, I might ask ya to go home," Benny, the guy who owned the bar,said. "I don't want to have to guess which head of lettuce you had your ass on. I ain't letting you take people to the back again."  
"Sure thing, Benny," Dean mumbled, his eyes were stuck to Castiel. " We were just about to leave."  
Dean grabbed Cas and drug him out the door and across the street. He and Sam lived in a condo with Jess, the girl Sam met and brought home to Dean to meet. They just had a little boy right before they finished out college and planned to get married in March. It was January and the boy, Henry, was a year old.  
Jess and Sam had gone on a trip to see Mr. and Mrs. Moore, they had taken their boy to see his grandparents and help make plans. Dean had Cas and the whole house to himself for a few days. It was perfect.  
Dean fumbled with the key before he figured out that he'd left it open. He slammed the door and drug Cas to the couch. He kissed him fervently and pinned him down.  
He tasted good. Like whiskey and orange. He was frantic, pulling his coat off and throwing it to the other end of the couch. Cas lifted himself to shed his coat. Though it was still cold outside, it wasn't with a 200 pound human on top of him. He felt himself grow hard and Dean pressed himself down.  
"Is different," Castiel breathed. "Hotter."  
"Let's go upstairs," Dean laughed. "C'mon."  
Dean staggered up the stairs. Cas laughed as Dean pulled him by his tie. Dean's bedroom was dark. It smelled good. Leather and oil, even a hint of metal. Cas flopped on to the bed and Dean followed. He smiled and kissed Cas on the forehead. Cas pulled off the shirt and tie he was wearing and pulled Dean's shirt over his head.  
Cas traced the mark on Dean's chest. Dean told him it was a protective symbol when Sam and Dean had drug him beach one summer. Cas kissed the tattoo, then up Dean's neck. Dean growled, deep in his throat. Cas smiled against his jaw.  
"Cas, baby, this is nice," Dean mumbled, as they rested, their foreheads touching.  
"Is.. I don't know if I wanna...." Cas trailed off. Dean wrapped him in his arms.  
"Cas...." Dean groaned. Castiel felt the warmth emitting from Dean. He shifted against Dean's chest.  
"What're we doing?" Cas sighed.  
"I'm gettin' laid," Dean laughed. "By a smokin' burnette."  
"Can't do this," Cas said. Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck.  
"You gonna stay here?" Dean whispered into Castiel's hair.  
"Yeah," Cas answered.  
Dean pulled a blanket over them and snuggled against Castiel's back. Cas began breathing at slowed pace. Dean fell asleep quickly feeling his Cas right up against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2.... it's about Sammy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NO WARNINGS**  
> We now start to plunge forth into the Alpha/beta/omega. Hope you enjoy!

Sam knew something was up as he walked through the front door. The house had the smells it usually did. Dean and his own were usually prominent.  
It was Dean mixed with the slight smell of beer and... someone else. He knew the scent, not as well as his family.  
He spotted that Dean had just thrown his coat down on the sofa and he saw a long beige coat was also tossed aside on his sofa. It was Castiel's coat.  
Sam assumed after some drinks at Benny's bar, Cas had stayed here because it was closer than his home. He watched Jessica as she gave Henry a bowl of dry cereal to eat and sighed.  
That smell.  
He knew he knew the musky tone in it. It was really unsettling.  
He announced he was going to wake Dean and Castiel who were upstairs. Jessica smiled and continued talking to the baby as she gathered things she was going to make breakfast with.  
When he started up the stairs, the stench grew. He almost tripped over Dean's boots that had been left in the middle of the hallway.  
Dean's bedroom was still extremely dark. Sam dropped the boots to the side of the door. And looked up at his brother fast asleep  
The thing was he was fast asleep next to Castiel. They were curled up closely together. And the clothing they had been wearing last night were haphazardly tossed across the floor.  
Sam knew what that smell was now. He turned and quickly shut the door and ran downstairs.  
"Honey, did you wake them up for breakfast?" Jessica asked as her fiancé nearly ran into the wall running down to her. "I don't want to make too much."  
"They're still sleeping," Sam said in a rushed tone of voice.  
"What's the matter?" Jess asked. "It's really not that surprising, Sam. Dean sleeps in all the time. Cas was drinking last night, he will probably sleep til noon."  
"They are still asleep," Sam replied. "In Dean's bed. Together."  
"Doesn't surprise me," she said.  
"You aren't the one who walked into that room. It is overwhelming."  
"I don't pick up on the pheromone thing, Sam."  
Jessica loaded a plate with tiny pancakes and put a few onto Henry's tray. The little boy had already dumped all the cereal out and was playing in it.  
"Daddy!" the baby shouted. He then proceeded to try and feed his mom a drooled on pancake.  
"Jessica, I think I'm going to go take a very long shower," Sam said. He lean down to kiss her cheek and ruffled Henry's hair.  
Sam picked up the bags they had carried to the Moores' house on his way to the master's bedroom. He was hungry, but he wanted to get away from Dean's strong musk. It was driving his head crazy. His bed smelled like him. He loved his brother. He didn't love the smell from him when he was feeling like he wanted sex.  
Sam knew that was a thing they just had to cope with. He had a turned on smell that probably pissed Dean off, too. Jessica had no smell. She was a beta. She got to be normal. He and Dean had Alpha smells and the other crap that came with it.  
Castiel was the opposite. He was an omega. He could carry a freaking human in his belly! Sam didn't care for Castiel's scent. He had Jessica. She made him happy. They had a baby that made Sam melt everyday since he was born.  
Sam sighed and dropped the bags by the closet. He walked through the doors to the bathroom and was glad he was home.  
He stripped down and got into the steaming water. Their house had good water pressure. The Moores did not. The first time Sam tried to take a shower there, Mrs. Moore's crazy cat ripped down the curtain and Sam accidentally ripped the shower head out of the wall slipping. He helped fix it. He liked home better.  
He scrubbed his skin furiously to try and clean away whatever he thought he was tainted with. He shampooed, four times. After a good thirty minutes, Sam decided he was clean.  
He put one wonderful, clean clothes and made his way back to the kitchen. Jessica had cleaned the dishes she and Henry had eaten breakfast with and she was watching a movie with him.  
Sam hugged her shoulders from behind the couch. He notices she had put away the coats and sprayed something on the sofa to mask the smell. She was a good partner. He loved her very much.  
He took a few pieces of bacon that were still hot on a plate with some pancakes. He sat next to Jessica on the couch and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
"Hey, I have a secret, Jess," Sam said staring at his plate. She smiled at looked at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.  
"What would that be?" She asked, still smiling.  
"I think I'm in love with this girl named Jessica Moore."  
"Never heard of her," Jess laughed as she kissed Sam. She smiled against his lips.  
They were happy.


	3. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Castiel's view point.  
> ¤¤WARNINGS¤¤  
> ○NAKEDNESS  
> ○MASTURBATION

Castiel dreamt of being with Dean. Not of sleeping with him, well, for the most part.   
They talked, of what he didn't recall. He had beautiful time. He dreamt of kissing Dean's amazing mouth. Staring into those glimmering green eyes.   
Castiel loved Dean's eyes. They were so fantastic. He wanted to look upon them for infinite eternities.  
He was with this man and only him in his dreams. He would never tell Dean, who seemed to know, that his fantasy was him. He wanted Dean.  
Castiel wanted Dean. His best friend was his sexual fantasy in those dreaded heats. He wanted his best friend as a mate. Dean acted as though he wanted Cas as his mate. He had been drunk. Was Dean talking or were his drinks talking?  
Cas felt he was blushing, but all over. He dreamt of laying in Dean's arms. Was he dreaming?  
No, he was not. He was awake. And anxious and drenched in sweat. He had sweated through his remaining clothing. He tried to get out of his love's arms. Dean growled. He was asleep. He was growling in his sleep...  
Castiel was on fire. He had to leave. He thought of waking Dean. His Alpha... No, Dean. Dean had growled. He can't upset him by getting up and going to bathe. He was breathing deeply. He couldn't stay. Not like this.  
"Cas," Dean said through his teeth. Castiel made a noise close to a whimper in his throat. Cas knew Dean wasn't going to let him leave. Not now, Dean must know what Castiel's problem was. He didn't want this to happen.   
"Cas, you in heat?" Dean mumbled. "You smell real good."  
"I- I was going to take a shower," Castiel said. He was still wishing he could get up. Dean was holding him much tighter now. Cas was frightened.  
"Cas, you didn't answer me, baby," the Alpha growled. Castiel nodded his head.  
"Can- would you like to come take a shower with me?" Castiel stammered. Dean hummed burying his face in his neck and nibbled at Castiel's skin.  
Cas gasped and Dean laughed at Castiel's mewling. He didn't let Castiel go. He continued to blanket himself in the smell Cas was apparently giving off.  
"I'd love that, omega," Dean sighed. Cas winced hearing that out of Dean's mouth. He never called him omega. Not in front of him or in his dreams.  
"Sorry.... couldn't stop myself," Dean sighed. Cas let go of a breath he didn't remember holding. Dean loosened his arms that held Castiel still.  
"Cas, take those jeans off," Dean said as he watched Castiel stand. "I should see if I want to have shower sex with you before I get in."  
"I don't understand...."  
"Go on, babe, take it off," Dean smiled. Castiel hesitated then saw a spark in Dean's eyes. He reached and undid the button and fumbled for the fly of his blue jeans.  
Dean was sitting up on his elbow watching Castiel. Castiel had frozen. He remembered Dean was very possibly about to let him be his mate. He began attempting to peel the soaked denim from his body.  
He was too slow. Dean sprang up and ripped them down his legs. Dean had apparently taken his pants off last night. He pressed a stiff member through the two layers of underwear and against Castiel's ass. Castiel moaned and Dean laughed.   
"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked with wide smile across his mouth. "You can tell me."  
"I want my-my shower," Cas said. Then suddenly, he gasped when Dean pressed a palm to his erection.  
"You don't like being teased?" Dean implored. He turned Cas around and scooped him up like he was a pretty, new bride.  
Dean was able to haul the omega to his bathroom that was a joined to his bedroom. Castiel was almost as heavy as he was. Neither of them minded. Castiel felt like his legs were jelly.  
Dean set Castiel on his feet and turned to the bath tub. Castiel sank down with his back to the vanity. Dean dropped the boxers he had on and Castiel felt another wave of flush and heat. He watched Dean's perfect ass while he bent down to run the bath.  
Dean whirled around and grabbed Cas, forcing him to stand. He kissed Castiel's lips. Taking the bottom lip between his teeth. He made an approving sound with Cas moaning into his mouth. It was a sort of purring growl.  
"I love this," Dean said. "You are really hot, Cas."  
"Thank you," Castiel breathed.  
Dean chuckled at the response.  
Cas hadn't thought about it. Dean was standing holding his arms, kissing him, staring at him, completely naked.  
Castiel glanced down. That was a bad idea. Dean was really big. Bigger than Castiel had thought an Alpha would be. He knew it was typical for Alphas to have large members. Betas and omegas were not as well hung. He didn't know it he should be here. This is a bad idea.  
Castiel began to pull his boxers off his hips. It was met by a growl. Dean knelt down and pulled them off of Cas. He seems to pause and marvel.  
Castiel had slick and sweat running down his legs. Dean was still looking at him like he'd seen no such beauty in his whole life, breathing one Castiel. He feel sore and empty.  
"This is amazing, Castiel," Dean sighed. Cas winced, he wanted to be touched. Dean seemed in awe.  
Dean gingerly put his hand around Castiel's cock, receiving a wonderful noise from his new omega. He began stroking Cas, drawing more noise from him. Cas collapsed on Dean, resting his forehead on his Alpha's shoulder.   
"That good?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. He only got a humming sound from Cas. Cas was sweating all over Dean and breathing rapidly,then sharply when Dean touched him certain ways.  
It was good. Castiel thought it was very good. Dean was very good.  
"Wait!" Cas groaned. He came onto Dean's stomach. Cas knew that had to anger his mate. It didn't oddly enough.  
"'S okay, baby," purred Dean. "Wanna take that bath?"  
Dean seemed to hold Castiel like he was a small bird. He was very gentle, even though Cas knew he was buzzed with the pheromones Cas was putting off. Dean was a gentle Alpha.  
He again scooped Cas up and got them into the steamy bath. He let Castiel rest in his lap and he kissed him very gently. Dean he led Castiel and muttered all of these sweet nothings to him. Castiel was enjoying this.  
Cas decided Dean might be a good idea after all. He was much gentler than what he thought Alphas acted like.  
Dean ran his wet hand over Cas's hair. It made him smile when Cas pecked his cheek. He was in love?  
"I love you," Cas sighed. Dean stopped stroking his hair for a moment. Then, he continued.  
"I know. I love you," Dean chuckled.  
This was pure bliss. Cas didn't care about being with this man during a heat. Castiel loved him and he had for a long while. He didn't really need his Alpha to knot him. He liked the serenity that was between them.  
Then, a pounding came from the bedroom door. This bliss, Castiel's serenity, was shattered.


	4. Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS***  
> ¤SEX  
> ¤SAM GET EMBARRASSED  
> ¤BLOOD PLAY? (if this even counts it ain't for much)  
> ¤A BIT OF A BITE KINK  
>  Have fun, my loves!

"Damn it!" Dean shouted. Cas was already very tense. Even over the two of them, Cas had to know that Sam was outside the bedroom. He was also apparently upset. Times, like, 900.  
"Don't think he will let us stay here,  
Dean," Cas said. "He probably doesn't want to have all the smells coming off of us. I think I should leave."  
"No," Dean growled. "You stay here. I'll go talk with Sammy."  
Dean got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked to the main door. He opened it to the biggest bitch face he'd ever seen.  
"Hiya, Sammy," Dean laughed. He added a giant grin to annoy Sam, who was inspecting his attire  
"No, I'm not happy to see you," Dean continued. He wore the same grin on his face.  
"This isn't funny, Dean," Sam barked at his brother. "It smells like a whore house. I really can't say I'm surprised by your guest, but God...."  
"Hey, he needs me right now. If you don't mind," Dean said. "I think I'll get back to my sexy omega."  
He turned on his heel, dropping the towel, to get back to his bath. Sam caught his shoulder as a growl came out of his throat.  
"Dean, you can't have an omega in heat here," Sam said, he sounded pretty sure he would beat Dean to get to Cas.  
"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said, sounding like Sam was a little kid. He hugged his brother a round the neck.  
"Go-- go to Cas's apartment or a hotel," Sam said, he sounded like he'd just been kicked in the nuts.  
"Me and Cas are gonna have our bath and then, I'm gonna knot him," Dean mumbled. "You guys go out for a while, and we'll be gone when you're back."  
He backed away from the hug. Sam nodded, he looked like ripe tomato in his face, and backed away from Dean. Sam didn't like the sharing of the sex Dean wanted to have. Dean knew it.  
Sam was never one to talk about hook ups. He didn't when they were young either. He wouldn't answer if Jess was good in bed. Jess had told him more than Sam would.  
What the hell? He was gonna go make out with Cas, his best friend he wished would bang him for a while now. Cas was pretty hot. Only dumb asses wouldn't imagine him naked.  
Cas was waiting for Dean. He was acting antsy again. Dean was glad he was ready to go again.  
"I told Sam to leave for a bit," Dean hummed. He grabbed Cas's face as he lowered himself back into the tub.  
He rubbed a thumb along the stubble cover Cas's cheek. His skin was hot to the touch and Cas was keen of the idea of being touched all of a sudden.  
Dean melted with Cas straddling his hips and being one with him. Cas was fighting against Dean for dominance in the kiss, but he would really be happy with his Alpha, Dean, leading. Cas was like a flame draped on Dean as a blanket. This was pure and true love that he knew they had.  
Cas was still tense. Dean hadn't comforted him as much as he thought he would. The smell Cas got from Sam's anger was putting stress on him.  
Dean need to take care of Cas. Sam had ruined his chances. This message played in his head. Cas will be thrown out of his heat by stress and tenseness. Dean didn't really know about how that worked, but he was pretty sure something like that could happen to any creature in the history of ever.  
"Cas, look at me," Dean said. "Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?"  
"I don't know," Cas muttered. He pressed his mouth back into Dean's. Cas wasn't fine.  
"Cas, I'm serious," Dean growled. Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck and took in deep breaths.  
"I need you right now," Cas sighed. "You smell so good, Dean."  
"Why are you not answering me, Castiel?" Dean growled, again.  
"I need you. Why aren't we having sex, Dean?" Cas whispered while he kissed and nibbled his Alpha's neck.  
"You're crazy and in heat...." Dean whimpered. "I would really like it, though."  
"I want you."  
"I can tell. It is overwhelming trying not to take you right now."  
"I don't mind. We already threw the personal space thing out."  
"Cas.... You smell so damn good," Dean hummed. "I'm gonna fuck you, man. It'll be good...."  
Dean scooped Castiel in his arms again and stumbled the six feet to his bed. Cas was sweating and hot to the touch. Dean was not gonna hold himself back. The guy was slicked up and asking for him. Watson else should he do?  
He kissed Cas roughly on the lips as he laid down on top of his mate. He had thought all along of claiming Cas, putting a mark and his scent on Cas permanently. He became jealous seeing betas and omegas with scars on their necks. He wanted to have his mark for someone.   
"Wanna go from the back? Be easier," Dean gasped when the kiss broke.  
"I don't care, Dean," Cas said, his gravelly voice was almost a whine.  
"Gotta flip over, baby," Dean said. He lifted himself to give Cas space.  
"Hurry up," Cas said, again whining.  
Dean tested Cas by slipping a finger into him. He was frantic, Cas leaned into Dean and let out a groan. Cas was slicker than Dean ever knew an omega to be.  
"I don't wanna hurt you. But I'm gonna go in now," Dean said. "Tell me if you don't wanna anymore, Cas."  
With a deep breath and a few strokes on his member, Dean slid himself into Castiel's hole. He fit perfectly. Cas adjusted to him and Dean felt so good. This was right.  
Cas made a beautiful moan. Dean needed more of those of of his mate. He gently pulled back and thrust back into Cas. Cas collapsed under him and came. He never had this kind of simulation and Dean was glad he was the one giving it to him.  
"I apologize, Dean," Cas gasped.  
"It's okay, baby," Dean said. He thrust a bit more. Cas had already spent another load before Dean got his whole dick in with the knot and orgasmed.  
Then, he bit down onto Cas's shoulder. Cas jumped but didn't seem to mind his Alpha's claim. Dean tasted the iron tinge of blood. He just took a mate... Dean Winchester just took a mate. At the thought, he released Cas.  
"That was really good," Cas said. He seemed very pleased, even with the bite on his neck.  
"How long will we be tied, Dean?" Cas said.  
"Fifteen minutes to an hour..." came the mumbled reply.  
"T-that's a while...." Cas stammered.  
"Take a nap. It'll probably be gone when we wake up," Dean yawned.  
Dean liked this. He liked his new omega a lot.


	5. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¤¤WARNINGS¤¤  
> MENTIONS OF SEX 
> 
> FLIRTATIONS

Cas knew he drifted off quickly after Dean told him to. He was happy to sleep. He didn't think he'd slept long last night. The nap was welcomed.  
It seemed as soon as he fell asleep, he was shaken back awake. Then, clothes were thrown on his chest and Dean was talking but his sleepy brain made no sense of it.  
He pulled a blanket tight around his shoulder and continued to snooze. He must have snored, judging by the aggravated noise he heard somewhere close by.  
"Cas, we gotta leave," Dean's voice said. "Wake up, baby."  
"No, Dean," Cas grumbled.  
"I told Sam we'd would be gone when he got back. C'mon!"  
The blanket was ripped off Castiel's shoulders. The chill of the room was biting.  
He blinked and sat up. Dean had thrown a tee shirt, a sweater, a new pair of boxers and some jeans that looked too short for the other man.  
"Why do you have pants that will fit me, Dean?" Cas asked. He still had sleep in his eyes.  
Dean had scrambled over to Cas and began to help him dress like he would a small child. By the time it came to the blue jeans, Cas was more awake and could get those on himself.  
Dean threw socks to Cas and he got them on. He had to search for his shoes before locating them.  
Dean had been dressed. He got them on before Cas had woken up. A button up flannel was the official uniform of a Winchester apparently. Dean was gathering Castiel's discarded clothes and shoving them in a backpack.  
Before long, Dean had herded Cas downstairs and found some pancakes Jessica had left for them. They then loaded into Dean's baby. Why did he call Cas baby? His car was his baby....  
"I'm gonna go to the store and then we will take these clothes to your house,"Dean said. He was going five miles above the speed limit. Cas was nervous when Dean drove. He enjoyed the company.   
They flew through the town and made a stop at at a drug store. Dean parked and cut off the engine.  
"You stay here, Cas," Dean told him. "Don't get out and don't open the door for anybody."  
"Yes, Dean," Cas replied. He waited and within a few minutes, Dean came back with a sack of candy, no doubt.  
He handed Cas a large bottle of water and a box. He bought Cas medicine to block off heats. They called it suppersents. Cas help it in his hand and was silent. Dean dug around the bag of sweets he had bought.  
"Why do I need these?" Cas said in a whisper.  
"I know it will make it better," Dean said, around a mouthful of Cracker Jack's.  
"Dean...."  
"I'm tryin' to help," he said. "I know it makes you feel like shit, Cas."  
"I don't have to, Dean," Cas whispered.  
"I can't do anything to make ya?" Dean sighed. Why was he nervous? Cas knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
"What's the matter?" Cas asked.  
"I gotta go outta state. For a week."  
"Dean, you need to stay," Cas said. He had begun panting and felt like he couldn't breathe. He open the water and went to drink.  
Dean pulled it out of his hands. Castiel wanted that water. He wanted Dean as well, but the water was priority.  
"No! Take the pills," Dean hissed. "I ain't leaving knowing you feel bad, Cas."  
"When you return, Dean, we won't be arguing over this," Cas said. He put a few tablets in his palm and swallowed them with the water.  
He kissed Dean gently and a smile played on Dean's lips when Cas had pulled away.  
"Thanks,baby," Dean said. He turned the key in the ignition and the motor roared to life.  
"That is only for the Impala, Dean," Cas grumbled.   
"It ain't better than the whole dick in a trench coat thing?" Dean snarked. "That's what I thought."  
Cas was wondering why Dean was acting different. Aside from they being basically married, nothing changed. Dean seemed to be affected.  
"Dean, I would like to know if you feel alright," Cas said, breaking the silence.  
"It sucks I can't stay," Dean sighed. "I promised myself if we ever got together not to run off..."  
"You will be back, Dean, I know it," Cas said. He gingerly placed him hand on Dean's thigh. A humming resonated from Dean's throat.  
"How long before Garth gets to work, Cas?"   
"He comes in at noon everyday."  
"Wanna squeeze in some head before I take off?" Dean asked with a devilish gleam in his eye.  
Cas sat in his seat staring at Dean. He bust out of the now parked car dropped the keys to his door. Dean opened the door and led Cas inside.  
***  
Dean spent another hour with Cas before he departed. Cas didn't think he wanted to wait for Dean to get back. He had all his friends here but he preferred Dean.  
He sent Dean off with a cup of coffee and started fixing his desk and going through the books to place in the store.  
That was how he had met Dean. Dean needed a book about how the engine of some car worked, Cas didn't remember the car. They hit it off and had been friends since Dean came looking for something I his book shop.  
Caught up in the reminisce, Castiel hadn't realized Garth had arrived to work. He was asking Cas some thing. It took a moment before he understood.  
"That was Jo's cousin, Dean, leaving, how was he?" Garth asked as he began sifting through older issues of magazines they would sell.  
"He was well," Castiel breathed. He knew he was blushing furiously.  
"Is that all, man?" Garth lightly chuckled.  
"Yes, it is," came the stern reply.  
The bell on the door rang and they both looked up. A young lady, in her mid-twenties had walked in.  
"Helloa, Meg," Cas called.  
"Hiya, Clarence," she smiled. She brought a thick, darkly bound volume and plopped it down on the large desk.  
"I wanted to trade this beauty for another book," she said. Cas noticed she had a look people called 'flirty,' and never hesitated to use it.  
"That's fine," Cas said. He continued to check over the list he kept for the incoming books.  
"Ya okay, Clarence?" Meg asked. "You seem more distracted today."  
"I'm fine. What book were you trading for?" Castiel asked. He glanced up to see the young lady leaning towards him and twirling her hair with a grin.  
"I'm thought a few Outlander novels," she said.  
"We don't have the new ones," Garth said. He climbed a ladder and plucked two books from the shelf.   
"That's cool," Meg said. "Thanks."   
She took the books and departed and Cas heard the bell ring after her. Garth open the book shed left and laughed somewhat loudly.  
"She left you her number," Garth handed Cas a slip of paper with neat writing on it. He set it on the counter and collected a few books and began to shelve them.  
"I know you suck at the dating thing, but she wants to go out with you," Garth said. "She wants a piece of the Cas ass, dude."  
"Dean won't like that," Cas mumbled.  
"You sleeping with that?" Garth asked.asked. He grabbed Castiel in a tight hug.  
"That's good for you, Cas," Garth said. "He's a good guy."  
"Would you mind releasing me?"


End file.
